Switcharoo
by Wolf girly1
Summary: Bad at summaries, sorry... M for language and possible lemon. unlike some stories SONIC ISN'T A BUTTHOLE. Chapters will be short.
1. How it started

Switcharoo

**Chapter 1: How it started**

The sun peeked in through the ebony hedgehog's blinds, running into his eyes, turning the dark under his eyelids into bright orange. Annoyed, he drug his covers in front of his face, but, it was too late, he was already wide awake. Angered, he kicked his covers off and forced himself out of the warm, comfortable bed.

He busted out his door and stomped down to Sonic's room which was next to Silver's and then Knuckles's room. He wasn't in the right mood to try to wake them all up so he yelled,"Get up, you ass holes." Assuming that woke them up, he pounded down the stairs and plopped onto the navy blue sofa.

"Yo, Shad" Sonic began as he clambered down the stairs,"I was up most of the night making this stuff that Tails and Cream come up with. I need some DNA of yours." Shadow looked at Sonic, he didn't really even care right now and noticed one of the cups he was holding. _If he wants DNA, I'll give him DNA._ He thought and spit a slobbery ball of saliva across the room and into one of the small cups.

"Ew, but okay, here drink this one." He told Shadow, as gulping down the one that Shadow spit in. He drank the liquid that was apparently blue from receiving Sonic's DNA while the other was black and red. It. Tasted. Like. Shit.

He looked across the room to yell at Sonic but instead, Shadow saw himself. Realizing what was going on he looked at his blue and tan stomach.

"Holy fuck! I'm hideous!" He yelled, glaring at what appeared to be himself.

"Ok, I wanted us to see what each others lives are like. And I also had a date with Amy today, I don't hate her, but she's like a sister to me so uhh... yeah. By the way, this stuff lasts 24 hours." He called the last part before bursting through the door to the place Shadow works, Bob's Gun Training.

Shadow wondered where to meet Amy, maybe he was going to pick her up. That has to be it! He zoomed of but then tripped, not used to running without his gliding shoes, he wished he could see Sonic tripping, flipping and sliding everywhere with his shoes.

_Sorry for the short chapter but write me a review, please this is my first fanfic and I hope it will be good :)_


	2. Amy's Date

**Chapter 2: Amy's Date **

When Shadow arrived(remember he still looks like Sonic) he knocked on the White door that has red swirl designs on it. Amy opened the door, while wearing only a towel, obviously not expecting Sonic to be there yet.

"Omigosh! You're so early, I haven't even picked out a movie or gotten dressed. You can come in though, wait on the sofa for me, the DVDs are by the TV, you can pick one out." The words came out of her mouth so fast, he could barely take them all in at once. She hurried back inside to get dressed, leaving the door open for Shadow to enter.

Shadow didn't take long to pick a movie, he decided on Cars, maybe later he would play paranormal activities. He went ahead and put it in, then laid on the couch, it was very soft and he felt as if he were sinking in it.

Amy walked in and Shadow was surprised how good she looked when she wasn't wearing the same thing. She was wearing a tight green tank top and a blue and yellow pencil skirt. Shadow traced her curves with his eyes, practically drooling. How could Sonic not like her, when she wasn't chasing, she was quite calm.

"You're not gonna run away again are you?" She asked. Shadow shook his head and was able to force his eyes off of her and onto the screen. He was laying on the sofa, so she crawled up on the side to lay next to him, closest to the TV. They were both laying on thier sides so he examined her curves again.

Maybe just a touch? He ran two fingers on from her neck all the way down where the little skirt ended. Shadow was surprised, that she didn't mind, but then he realized he was Sonic again so she would probably let him do anything to keep himself content. Maybe he could rub her soft leg that was smoother than the silkiest ribbon.

He felt her warm skin under his fingertips, he loved tracing the curves of her body. "Sonic, usually you wouldn't even let me get this far, let alone, you running your hands on me, what's up with you?" She asked sweetly. He shrugged to avoid having to talk in Faker's voice.

Sonic had finally finished Shadow's shift, he was almost shot 3 different times! He hated that place and wasn't hoping to EVER go there again. He checked his watch, it was about dinner time, he headed home, happy he didn't have that date to worry about, hoping Shadow didn't mind taking the time to be with Amy.

Amy now lay on Shadow, stomach to stomach and cheek to cheek. They had passed through a bunch of movies and eaten their dinner, Amy was finally asleep and Shadow was halfway. He remembered, he had to turn the movie off so he carefully got up and shut it off.

"Sonic, carry meh." She said half asleep and weakly reaching her arms out. Shadow normally pushed away and acted cold, but Amy made him feel special, if she only knew it was him. He carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"Night, Amy" He whispered, already starting to change back even though it hasn't been 24 hours.

"Night" Amy grunted before falling asleep and Shadow leave the house. He knew that he liked Amy but she doesn't know that it is Shadow that loves her.


End file.
